


primula vulgaris

by Yorokobi_669



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward Elric Swears, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorokobi_669/pseuds/Yorokobi_669
Summary: Edward hurried into the office, holding a small stack of books in his arms that he picked up from a library, his face was very flushed. Golden yellow flowers, known as primroses, were gently placed into his braid, another one was tucked between his right ear. The red collar of his coat was pulled as high as it'll go.The teen's ears were tinted pink and he seemed seemed a tad out of breath. Maybe he ran back? Edward did his best to regain his posture, straightening his back out and clearing his throat."You alright there, Chief?"





	1. braided primrose

Edward Elric was not an easily flustered teen, he prided himself on not loosing his cool when it most counted. A girl asking him out to lunch? He'd decline the offer, say he was busy, and then he'll leave and go back to his own buisness. He did _not_ blush when a nice girl his age seemed to admire him.

Ling Yao, a Xingese Prince who was out to make him bankrupt with the amount of food he ate that rivaled Edward's, was apparently the exception. Said annoyance had an arm thrown across Edward's shoulder as the blonde tried to finish his errands, "Come on, let's stop for a while, this park looks so nice!"

Edward's face was beginning to feel a bit warm as Ling linked arms with him and dragged him across the street.

Soon, Edward found himself seated next to the prince on a park bench. He placed his books, ones he picked up from a nearby library. He would've used the libarary at East Central Command, but they didn't hold a lot of books on the astronomy books he wanted to research. Or, at least, books he hasn't read yet.

"I just wanna get back to the office, Ling, do we really need to stop?"Edward said stiffly.

Edward didn't know how the two started dating.

Oh, right, now he remembered. It was late and the two were awake and on the balcony of a hotel Ed and Alphonse stayed at on one of their trips. It was a final stop before they headed back to  command center, Ling caught up with them during the trip and joined them. Lanfan and Fu were out warding off a group of Xingese assassins after Ling's head, so they were fine with the arrangement.

Edward and Ling were there alone because Alphonse left during the late evening and was to return within the hour. Ling had just comforted the metal limbed teen after a violent nightmare. That was just his luck after going to bed early.

Ling, in all his beauty, had kissed him with a sly smile at Edward's stammering afterwards. They were both in it deep and they knew it.

Ling, in the present, laughed carelessly, "Oh, don't be like that, sunshine!"

"Who're you calling sunsh-"Edward began to exclaim with a raised eyebrow, he was cut off by Ling's lack of attention.

"Oh, look at this pretty flowers!"Ling pointed out, picking a few from a nearby bush, "They remind me of your eyes, Ed, they're beautiful!"

Primroses. He had picked out the golden yellow flowers that were now being stuffed up to his face for his viewing pleasure.

Edward, arguably, had blushed.

Ling looked at him with unusually wide, black orbs, he asked, "Can I put them in your hair, please?"

"Idiot prince..."Edward tsked, but, alas, he turned from where he sat to put his back towards him with criss crossed legs, he grumbled, "Go ahead."

Ling smiled victoriously, swiftly making work with unwounding his partner's braid only to redo it all again, plotting in the flowers as he went along. Once he was done, he rested his head on Edward's shoulder and let out a puff of hot air, making the other's body shiver.

Edward, blushing, growled beneath his breath, "Are you done?"

"Yup!"Ling says cheerfully, chucking a bit at his boyfriends grumpiness at the teasing, he pressed a short kiss to Ed's cheek and plucked one last flower from the bush. Ling turned Edward back around, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind Ed's ear and putting the primrose in place right after, "Now I'm done!"

Ed stuttered out a quick thank you, he frowned slightly before pulling a flower from the same bush as Ling, he stood up and pulling Ling along with him. Edward quickly placed a purple primrose, one of the many colors on the plant, in Ling's hair. He quickly grabbed his books again, Ed mumbled with a tucked down head, his face was light shade of red, "You'll walk with me the rest of the way there, right?"

"Aw, of course I will!"Ling cooed, earning a small smack to the shoulder. Ling leered, leaning down to whisper, Edward shivered as his breath ghosted over his ear, "And I'm sure we'll have time to, ah, _mess around_ before you go back into work, right, sunshine?"

 

***

  
Colonel Mustang frowned as he checked the time, at this point his subordinate should have returned by now with his errands to finally turn in his report from one of his latest missions. Hughes was still there, as he had visited, and would absolutely not stop babbling on about his lovely family. Mustang loved his best friend, but he rather continue filing a report and signing paperwork than listen to another minute of his voice.

Then, as if he was summoned, the door was pushed open and a familiar short pile of gold and red was revealed.

Edward hurried into the office, holding a small stack of books in his arms that he picked up from a library, his face was very flushed. Golden yellow flowers, known as primroses, were gently placed into his braid, another one was tucked between his right ear. The red collar of his coat was pulled as high as it'll go. The teen's ears were tinted pink and he seemed seemed a tad out of breath. Maybe he ran back? Edward did his best to regain his posture, straightening his back out and clearing his throat.

"You alright there, Chief?"

Edward blinked a couple times, trying to clear his head, the boy looked over at Havoc, "H-Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

Mustang raised an eyebrow, examining his hair and appearance. A smirk slowly began to take over his expression as it snapped and he saw _the thing_. He shared a knowing look with Hughes, who looked more curious than anything.

Havoc, the romantic disaster, seemed to notice and spoke up first, "Edward Elric, is that a hickey I spot on your neck!?"

"Fuck off, it's from my mission!"Edward immediately snapped to his own defense, the entire office paid attention at this point. Ed was just lucky that Alphonse was currently holed up in the library so he wouldn't accidentally out his and Ling's relationship,"I was in the clinic again, you know that, Havoc!"

"You sure, Fullmetal?"Mustang sneered, "Are you sure you don't have a lady friend you aren't telling us about?"

Mustang wanted to know who it was, he won't deny that, but he couldn't have possibly been the only one who wanted to 'just talk' with whomever it may be.

His thought was confirmed when he heard the click of Riza's gun right besides him, Mustang jumped at the telltale noise he heard whenever _he_ was in trouble himself, Riza held a firm gaze with Edward, "May I meet your new friend?"

"Not if you're gonna be like that."Edward choked out, frightful for his own life even if it wasn't the one being threathend but it might as well have been.

"So, you are in a relationship then?"Falman inquired with a quirked eyebrow and amused expression. Edward's words tripped over eachother as he failed to deny it and rid their minds of the thought.

"Is it that Winry girl? Your mechanic?"Fuery asked innocently, peeking up behind his radio to avoid Edward becoming wrathful. Breda chortled.

"Ew, gross, no!"Was his quick response, gagging, "She's like my sister, you assholes!"

"Then who is it?"Havoc whined, he sighed dramatically around the loose and unlit cigarette in his mouth, "We just have to know, Chief! We wanna know if they're any good for ya!"

"He has a point."Mustang admitted, swallowing down a pint of his pride.

"Hate to say it, but Havoc's right."Falman shrugged, Havoc let out an indignant noise in resentment to his statement, Falman ignored it as usual whenever he made a subtle jab.

"I want to meet my future in-law."Hughes decided, a twinkle in his eyes as he kicked into excited dad mode all over again.

Hawkeye only began to clean her gun to make her point. The room collectively shivered.

"No you don't have to know at all until I want you to!"Edward pratically screamed, looking mortified at their parental tendencies. He didn't know exactly how he felt about the lot of them acting as stand in parents and family. He did find the thought amusing of Hughes carrying a photo around of him and stuffing it into other people's faces, ranting about how insane and cool Ed was...

"I'm out, here's your stupid report!"Edward shoved loose paper onto Mustang's desk, it was written up with chicken scratch as usual, it seemed. He bolted for the door, slamming it behind him as he probably took off to read his problems away.

The room was silence for a moment as the wood echoed across the room, all pondering just who the hell Edward, one who denied all dates from pretty girls he was acquainted with, was now dating. They were especially curious on who could make him that red.

They didn't know they question was answered right away after a knock was sounded through the window. Fuery and Breda pratically screeched at the sight of a black haired teenager crouched down on the ledge, Hughes jolted at the sight.

Hawkeye calmly opened the window, wondering how on earth he made it all the way up there safely, "...Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Ling Yao!"The boy introduced. Mustang briefly remembered Ed mentioning a Ling and his two Xingese bodyguards, he shoved a book into Riza's hands, "Ed left this behind when we went shopping, I thought he'd want me to give it back. Though, I can't exactly come in without identification, so let's keep this between us, if you will."

"Um..."Hughes began, hesitating, he wasn't sure how to continue a conversation when he was quite confused, "Aren't you a prince from the Yao clan over in Xing?"

"Yessir!"Ling beamed, he gave a mock salute, "Later!"The Xingese boy disappeared, scaling down the building and towards the large wall must've went over just to get there. Ling became an expert on sneaking onto the grounds, considering the amounts of times he snuck in and out of the barracks, from which he was currently residing in with the Elrics.

Everyone in the room noticed two things, one, the boy had round bruises on his uncovered neck, and two, he had a purple primrose stuck in his black hair.

"Oh my fucking god."


	2. fire starter

Riza cocked her gun, "I suppose I know who I'll be meeting."

"Hawkeye!"Mustang exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at her in surprise, "You can't threaten a teenager with a gun!"

"No, I'm going after Edward first for not telling any of us he had a boyfriend."Riza corrected, "Then, I'll have us all meet Ling formally and access his character."

"Ah."

"You know, you really are terrifying."

_Click._

* * *

 

Edward dragged himself back to the dorm room he had at the base, it was nearing the middle of the evening after he spent his time huddled in a small room with his books and Alphonse should return in a few more hours back from the library himself.

Edward and Alphonse both stayed in their own room, Majors and up had that luxury along with the option of having an apartment or home outside the base. Mustang himself had a fairly large sized apartment in the city, given his paycheck, and Edward had to opportunity to see it as he waited for his room to be set up for him and he needed somewhere to stay.

The dorm was one of many in an apartment like complex, and it was must easier to sneak over to from the outside than the offices.

When Edward discarded his normal attire and into a pair of sweats and a black, loose fitted tank top, he had then  acknowledged his inpatient partner's presence for the first time since he arrived, "Hello, Ling."

Ling was sitting on his bed, smiling coyly up at Edward, his own hair was pulled down from his ponytail and he did himself of his own clothes, like Edward, and into sleep wear. Ling wasn't even supposed to be in Amestris, he was there illegally after all, but it was for the best.

"Sunshine."

It was in both their interests, of course. However, it was also for his bodyguards, Lanfan and Fu, who were scouring the country for information on ways to save Ling's clan with some sort of advancement, such as immortality.

It was much easier to have Ling stay behind with Edward and Alphonse, his siblings from other clans and the Emperor had sent out their own assassins after him to prevent and new leader. Alas, the same issue was set for other Prince and Princesses but Ling room better precaution with his life than them, it seemed.

Edward had already taken out each flower in his hair delicately, placing them all in a clear container and into the refrigerator in their small kitchen off to the other side of the room to preserve them, he turned off the light and shit the curtains to make it darker. Ling, apparently, already had the same idea as Ed had seen a purple flower resting in the fridge, he added that one to the box.

Edward smiled a bit, pulling his socks off and heading towards their shared bed. Alphonse took the other bed to sit and read, so when the issue arised Ling had smirked and took the opportunity with little to no argument from Edward.

He crawled into bed resting his head against Ling's chest, who had his back against the propped up pillow, and threw his airmail arm across the bed with a heavy and dramatic sigh, "The whole office saw the marks and got all parental, Hawkeye pulled out her gun and everything."

Ling suddenly felt tense, "Uh, is it bad for me to say that they also saw me? I gave them a book through the window..."

Edward actually snorted instead of getting upset, "You do realize we share the same room, right?"

"Well, when you point it out like that...!"Ling grumbled to himself, brushing his hands through golden locks of hair until the haircut came loose along with the braid, he smiled contently and continued to run his hands along the hair while putting the band down on the bedside table.

"You're a bit of an idiot, you know."Edward says, amused.

"Nu-uh. Test me, I'll prove my brilliance to you to win your heart!"Ling declared quite dramatically. Edward rolled his eyes, but went along with it anyway.

"Okay then, smarty. If you had thirty-five cookies, and I ask for fifteen, how many cookies would you have left?"Edward asked teasingly.

"None."Ling answered confidently, smiling brightly.

Edward spluttered for a moment, caught off guard before he said, "Ling, that's not-"

"I'd give them all to you, cause I love you!"Ling finished smugly.

Edward then provided to bury his face into Ling's chest, face red from embarrassment. Ling laughed at his reaction, it took a few minutes before they both calmed down. Edward pressed himself deeper against him, like a cat, if he started purring than Ling would probably die from cuteness.

Ling continued to sweep his hand through the soft, golden strands. It was comforting for the both of them, and Ling always liked Edward's hair and loved messing with it even more. Edward, already used to it, just yawned as Ling slowly draped a blanket over the two of them to make sure Edward actually slept.

He'd been trying for ages, everyday at this point, to make sure he slept at a reasonable or early time to make sure that Ed was healthy and not sleep-deprived. Ling was now always there with Alphonse alongside him if Edward had a nightmare.

"...'m goin' to sleep."Edward mumbled tiredly, Ling's movements were quite theruputic, "I'll deal with it 'mmorow..."

"Goodnight, sunshine."

* * *

 

That morning, Alphonse Elric heard a knock at the door and hushed chattering on the other side. The younger Elric glanced over at the peacefully sleeping couple, if he could smile he would. He slowly made his way toward the door, being sure my to wake them. Heaven knows they could use the sleep.

Outside was Mustang's entire office along with Hughes, who accompanied them because, as he said, fatherly instinct.

Hughes insisted it was the same for Mustang that led the man to join them on their endeavor. He'd even dressed who all the others were in traditional family roles. Riza was the strict but soft mother, Hughes and Mustang as fathers, Havoc as the cool older brother, Falman was the logical uncle, Fuery was the older brother who was actually nice and helpful, and Breda was the brother who was inbetween but just as protective.

They didn't deny it.

Alphonse shushed their chatter as soon as he opened the door, he spoke politely as usual, "Hello! What can I do for you, do you need brother? It is a bit early for that, don't you think? We're just making breakfast."

"We came to investigate Ed's boyfriend."Breda said bluntly, Havoc shot him a half-hearted glare, "Hawkeye came to threaten Ed for not telling us anything."

His red eyes widened a bit, he looked over his shoulder in a nervous manner, "Um... They're actually both in the kitchen right now, helping make breakfast. They woke up just a while ago."

"They?"Mustang repeated with a scowl, "Oh for god's sake, is that boy actually staying here? That's against housing rules."Alphonse highly doubted anyone would report them either way.

"He is one of the many heirs to become emperor, Colonel, his bodyguards and us had thought I'd be for the best that we keep am eye out for him while his guards, Lanfan and Fu, are out and about the country for information. Many assassins have already tried to kill him, sir, we've had way too many close calls in the past two weeks!"

"Well, now you can't make him leave because you wanna scare the crap outta him."Havoc commented to Hawkeye, the woman roles her eyes and holstered her gun.

"How do you live with the both of them?"Fuery asked innocently, "It seems like a hassle..."

"Living with Ed and Ling is like living with two intelligent five year olds who still make the same mistakes any other toddler would."Alphonse deadpanned.

"Alphonse! Alphonse!"A boy shouted from the inside of the dorm, it sounded like Ling from what they heard from him yesterday, "The stove is on fire, o repeat, it's on fire!"

"I got it, idiot Prince, you are so much worse than Greed!"Edward shouted back, they heard a wet rag smacking into the counter and Ling screeching.

"You're on fire!"Ling had shouted, "Take your stupid sleeves off, dumbass, and don't compare me to that weirdo!"

"Get off me, fuckface, you're gonna set yourself on fire like that, I got this!"Edward screeched, after a moment it sounded like it all calmed down, he loudly cleared his throat,"Eggs are done."

"Would you please join us for breakfast, then?"Alphonse said through a deep sigh, and even without lips or teeth they could hear that it was forced.

"Will we be set on fire along with your kitchen?"

"No clue."

"Ah, well, we'll be happy to join."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I have a tumblr for I guess. A friend suggested I added that here. I forgot how to get the link and I'm too lazy to get it anyway, but it is literally just "Mendax669" so yeah do that I guess?


End file.
